Report:Spam
ProbytesSoftware at Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ProbytesSoftware *Reason: Spam file *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 12:36, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, cleared. noreplyz 01:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) GridTech at Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/GridTech *Reason: Userpage spam *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 13:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Gone. noreplyz 01:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Missaaaaa at Community Central *Wiki: http://c.wikia.com *Spammer: http://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Missaaaaa *Reason: Spam in a Blog Post *Signature: HM100 (talk) 13:00, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Not spam, just an empty blog post. Josephyr has removed it, since he is a local admin. noreplyz 01:35, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Takoto at Lion King Wiki *Wiki: http://lionking.wikia.com *Spammer: http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Takoto *Reason: User page spam (here) *Signature: Yada Dark 22:46, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It's okay it's just user info. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:48, January 27, 2016 (UTC) ZeevOrzakovski at Community Central *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ZeevOrzakovski *Reason: Userpage spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 10:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done by Noreplyz. 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Milchik12 at Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki *Wiki: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com *Spammer: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Milchik12 *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 10:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you! 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Arjing at Ben 10 Fanfiction Wiki *Wiki: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com *Spammer: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Arjing *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 10:08, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you! 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Anuradhagoel at Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Anuradhagoel *Reason: Spam files *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 10:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, though once again, you don't have to tag the files for deletion. We check out the contributions of reported people anyway and will delete as we see fit. Having things tagged for deletion prevents our tools from working properly and forces us to make multiple manual deletions. 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Jmfydvgehe at Pokemon Wiki *Wiki: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com *Spammer: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jmfydvgehe *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 10:50, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you! 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Cactusc83 at Pokemon Wiki *Wiki: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com *Spammer: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Cactusc83 *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 10:51, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you! 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Heratbaby0540 at Pokemon Wiki *Wiki: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com *Spammer: http://ko.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Heratbaby0540 *Reason: Spamming advertisements *Signature: -- DoCheon ' 12:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Cleanup concluded. Lyndol078 at Rooster Teeth Wiki *Wiki: http://roosterteeth.wikia.com *Spammer: http://roosterteeth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lyndol078 *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 12:39, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Report has been accomplished. Uiuyiiuiuyi at Rooster Teeth Wiki *Wiki: http://roosterteeth.wikia.com *Spammer: http://roosterteeth.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Uiuyiiuiuyi *Reason: Spam. *Signature: Yada Dark 13:58, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done, please and thank you for the report. 14:11, January 28, 2016 (UTC) User%3AISPDsprl at Community *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/User%3AISPDsprl *Reason: Spam/Advertising *Signature: * Tￃﾼ ŞtคrŞ * (Talk) • 14:10, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Done. 03:11, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Hanry1728jonson at Fallout/Indiana Jones/Wikidwelling *Wiki: http://Wikidwelling.wikia.com *Spammer: http://Wikidwelling.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Hanry1728jonson *Reason: Cross-wiki spammer. Spamming links on various article pages each wiki above. *Signature: 04:51, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :Report has been accomplished. Starhealth at Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Starhealth *Reason: Userpage spam *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch]][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 06:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :All clean. Shankergupta at Community Central Wiki *Wiki: http://community.wikia.com *Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Shankergupta *Reason: Userpage spam *Signature: [[User:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Lelouch']][[User talk:Lelouch Di Britannia|'Di']] 07:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC)